


Batticuore

by Milady_Silvia



Category: In a Heartbeat (Short Film)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Storia scritta sul corto animato: 'In a Heartbeat'].Una piccola drabble in cui Jonathan cerca di consolare Sherwin.





	Batticuore

Batticuore  
   
Sherwin deglutì, il suo viso era arrossato e sulle sue gote risaltavano le efelidi. Strofinò la schiena contro il tronco dell’albero, sentiva umido sotto le gambe e un rivolo di sudore gli scese lungo la schiena. Una foglia cadde dalle fronde sopra di lui e gli finì tra i riccioli vermigli, le sue iridi color tramonto si fecero liquide.  
Jonathan si sporse nella sua direzione.  
Il battito cardiaco di Sherwin divenne sempre più veloce, lo sentiva rimbombare nelle proprie orecchie.  
Jonathan gli porse una mela.  
“Dovresti ignorare quello che pensano gli altri, anche tu mi piaci. Sei così spontaneo” disse.  
Sherwin la prese e sorrise.  
“G-Grazie” sussurrò.  
  
[107].


End file.
